Unfathomed Reminiscence
by Ganonfan117
Summary: Samus thinks about her past. Pre-fusion. Short. Contains mature themes. Will be continued later. Warning: the sequel to this ff is going to be a scary one and contains very mature themes! I may not follow the exact storyline and might scare some people.


A/N: My first fan-fiction. Might be a one-shot depending on the R&R . This is pre-Fusion. I don't own this that and the other thing blah, blah, blah. But I do own this story. On with the story!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Samus sat in her piloting chair and did what she usually did after completing a mission. She thought about her past. She thought about her parents and how they had loved her when they were alive, and about their deaths that she had avenged repeatedly. She remembered the Chozo and how they took care of her after the raid of her planet, how they had trained her to control her anger and to become a warrior. She remembered her first mission with the Federation and her second encounter with Ridley. After she had killed him she had lost her sanity for about an hour and a half. She had taken off her helmet so that the corpse could see her and remember her. She had fallen upon him and beat him with her fist and cannon until she cried. She also remembered the promise she gave to herself to never lose her control to her emotions again. She had turned it all to anger. She had mercilessly slaughtered the pirates and done it with no regrets. It didn't scare her in the least. Not even killing their leader, the Mother Brain. Metroids, however, had frightened her immensely. Those and the mission on Aether, but all of that is done now.

She got up from her chair and took off her suit and let it fall to the floor. She felt her heart jump. Secretly, she liked the feeling of being naked and exposed, it gave her an exiting feeling in her stomach.

Still thinking about past events, she walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water. The feeling of hot steam rushing over her face made her relax and she stepped into the shower.

The water was hot. Very hot. But instead of drawing herself back from the fantastically hot water, she let it envelope her out of stubbornness. At first, every part of her body was telling her to get out of the way of the water and turn it down. But as time passed, she grew more and more used to it until she was swimming in a sea of bliss, letting wave after wave wash her away, thinking less and less about the events in the past. She stood there, mesmerized by the water pouring over her chest and running down her belly. Though in the beginning the water could not be stressed enough that it was hot, it now seemed perfect to her. She felt a hot and exiting feeling grow in the pit of her stomach. Her attention was summoned and diverted to that feeling as it grew further. So she decided to explore it. She thought about the last time she had this feeling. Her thoughts scurried like ants to find the answer and they found it. Adam. As soon as she thought of him the good feeling went away and in its place was a dull aching sorrow. She had not wanted to think of him for a long time. She missed him so much lately. He was the first man to ever make her laugh. He was joking about how one of his superiors, a fleet admiral, got off to the fleet crew having to wear such skin-tight uniforms on the ship. She giggled at the thought of it and the sorrow faded a little. She reached for the soap and started lathering herself.

She remembered her last moments with him. The ship they were on had just gotten attacked by an army of space pirates and half the ship had been broken off and crashed into a nearby planet, along with her own ship. Adam was talking about he having to take out the invading pirates and how she needed to escape. There, knowing that arguing with him was futile and that she would never see him alive again, she realized that she loved him and told him. They kissed passionately and held each other for just minutes. They were broken apart by the sound of pirates behind them. He ran for the control room and she to the escape pods. She watched in agony as the ship exploded just seconds after she escaped. The sorrow in her grew deeper and she felt terrible, but she still kept thinking about him. She remembered there last moment, a kiss. And all her attention was turned toward that. She fantasized about kissing him longer and harder. About the feel of his arms around her. And how much farther they would have gone if they were alone. The mere thought of this sparked a furious burning feeling that eradicated all traces of her sorrow. She wished that she could forever remain with Adam. The feeling in her grew with each passing moment as she thought of him and she was completely oblivious to the fact that she was giving up her control to her emotions once again; effectively breaking her promise she had made to herself. Her left hand instinctively groped for her right breast. Her hand that was once holding the bar of soap had released its hold on it was slowly making its way to where the feeling was emanating with such fervor that it made her toes curl. Her left leg slid too the side and her hand passed her naval, passed the point of burning excitement, and reached the area between her legs. As her hand slid over it, she let out a long and deep sigh in response to the powerful ripple of ecstasy that had just coursed through her body. She repeated the motion again and received another brief moment of pleasure. Her thoughts concentrated on Adam's movements, his physique, his voice, and, most of all, the feelings that were contorting her thoughts. She continued onward, slowly at first, but her motions grew increasingly vigorous as she went. She cocked her head back and to the left, closed her eyes and let out a small moan. Her thoughts became more random and intense and fed the fire burning inside her. Visions raced through her mind: the final moments of a space pirate's life before she ended it, the hatching of a metroid, Adam's hands, the beeping sound coming from the cockpit, the color of the room and she couldn't take it any longer! She arched her back and her world lit up in a brilliantly vast array of colors; then exploded causing her to buckle under the shear intensity of the ecstasy that surged so violently through her body. She felt calm and at peace after it happened. She then tried to piece together what had just taken place and what she had done. She only then realized that the intercom had been ringing non-stop for about five maybe ten minutes. Thoroughly embarrassed, she quickly got dressed and answered the intercom.


End file.
